


【瞳耀】All I want for Christmas

by Idrilsparks



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: They got the top 1 present on their wish list.





	【瞳耀】All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 基於官方設定，時間線有二設  
> 本文時間大約在2011年，私設白羽瞳供職西九龍CID展耀博士畢業  
> 私設英文名Brandon/Seraph

【瞳耀】All I want for Christmas

聖誕快樂

 

 

 

 

昨晚波士頓小雨夾雪。

今年冬天天氣很壞，時雨時雪下個不停。饒是在這裡待了快七年的展耀也一直沒能習慣。他裹著圍巾就急匆匆趕出門。路面因為昨晚的雨夾雪結了一層薄薄的冰。高速上空蕩蕩的，他開得很快。

   

白羽瞳等行李的時候一直捂著脖子。他在飛機上睡著了，大概是扯到了筋。職務所限，他已經很久沒有因私出過遠門了。聖誕節前的班機上擁擠又混亂，白羽瞳本做好了枯坐十五小時的打算。他在嘈雜的人聲伴奏中被拖進將睡未睡的模糊，腦袋一歪就真的睡了過去，夢境內容不甚清晰。機場裡溫度比香港暖和。箱子拖拖拉拉地挪到跟前，白羽瞳拎起來就走。他這次休假自己帶的東西並不多，倒是零零散散給展耀帶了不少。

洛根機場即使是聖誕前夕也依舊人流如潮。白羽瞳甫一出關就看見等在外面的展耀。他還是穿著寶藍色的長外套，一條和今天裝束並不大合襯的千鳥紋圍巾鼓鼓囊囊地裹在脖子上。展耀迎上來，從白羽瞳手裡接過箱子，轉身就往航站樓外面走。“哎——”白羽瞳喊道，“展博士別不理人嘛。”他急上前兩步，伸手抱住展耀。展耀掙了一掙，也不是真的想掙開，就回身轉過來，頭窩在白羽瞳頸側。他們隱匿在偌大航站樓迎來送往的人潮裡，把這個擁抱無限拉長。

白羽瞳落地的時間卡得不合適，吃午餐太晚吃晚餐又沒到時候。他問展耀今天吃了什麼，這問題就極尷尬。展耀既不好承認還沒吃過正餐，又突然沒了足夠的底氣方見面就對著白羽瞳撒謊。白羽瞳倒是哼了一聲，權當看破不說破。

展耀口味刁鑽。雖然平日裡意麵沙拉隨便應付一下，一日三餐也能說得過去。但白羽瞳帶著南方冬天潮濕的水氣來了，大衣上殘存的機艙冷氣和燃油混在一起的味道讓窩在他懷裡的展耀暈乎乎的。對香港的想念突然翻起，展耀不由自主地收緊手臂，小聲嘀咕：“我想吃支竹羊腩煲。”白sir啞然失笑，扯著嘴角剛想駁嘴，又覺得這話實在是太展耀了，於是只是用下巴蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

擁抱說長也不算長。兩個人肩並肩地走到停車場。白羽瞳剛下飛機，所以方向盤還是交給展耀。他一反常態，興奮極了，事無巨細地說著預先規劃好的這幾天的行程。從去雜貨店採買到預定好的餐廳在哪條街，他嘴上說得飛快，腳下油門也不停，壓著黃燈最後一秒開過線，二手車在微冰的路面上劃出漂亮的甩尾。白羽瞳簡直心驚肉跳，連忙表示指令收到：“貓你開車就別說話了，我們趕緊回去吧。”

展耀租住在學校附近的公寓，他提著白羽瞳的行李上樓，打開門就先進屋去開暖氣，又兜回門口看小白換鞋。白羽瞳進門之前留意到塞得接近滿溢的信箱，忍不住多嘴問：“你不是還有一篇論文嗎，論題定了沒？”

展耀現在可聽不得論題這個字。

“Screw the thesis,”展耀拉了他一把。“you're my priority.”

他關門的力度格外狠。仿佛這樣就可以把煩人的論文攔在門外。聖誕節只適合戀愛與耽樂，就算要研究也應該觀察研究自己一年多沒見的男朋友。

 

白羽瞳擰開水龍頭。上飛機幾個小時之前他方卡著時間把一份結案文書傳給警司。在密閉機艙裡跨越大洋讓他抓不準現在具體的時間點。他沒來過波士頓，但是這個空間內無處不在的屬於展耀的氣息和痕跡又令他允許自己閉上眼睛。水很熱，蒸汽瀰漫，他站到花灑下面，讓水幫他帶走想象中機艙裡的塵埃。展耀讀博六年，總是趁有空時飛回香港，但第二年以後博士在讀生就忙碌起來。就算展耀回了香港，白羽瞳也時常被警署的大小任務要事雜事扯得脫不開身。還是聚少離多。他們都尚年輕，自然是相隔半個地球也要先在自己的路上撞出點頭緒。但國際長途賬單和隔著十三小時的視訊通話總是拖得很長，長到不遠萬里也在對方日升月落顛倒調轉的生活中佔據一席之地。他又想自己匆忙進屋就被趕來沖涼，還來不及探查展耀在美國日常的全貌。他們打電話時展耀總能巧妙地繞過白羽瞳挖的坑設的陷，只讓自己知道他願意讓自己知道的。白羽瞳當然希望展耀告訴他一切研究都進展順利，但他偶爾也會掛心這個嬌氣包有沒有又亂跳三餐晝夜顛倒。

他打定主意要趁洗完之後突擊檢查公寓裡的冰箱。

花灑停了，白羽瞳擠著眼睛伸手擰掉臉上的水，把頭髮撥到腦後。淋浴間拉門的滑輪骨碌碌打轉，蒸汽溜出去，涼颼颼的風和一隻貓一起躥了進來。

展耀赤著腳，跪在淋浴間的地磚上。殘水涔濕了褲腿，他也不甚在意。他挑起眼角緊盯著白羽瞳，打開下頜，張開軟紅的唇瓣把白羽瞳的性器圈在嘴裡，埋頭就是一個直到根部的吞吐。展耀頭拱得有些猛了，被戳到嗓子眼，鬆開手連連咳嗆出聲，氣喘勻之後復又湊過來。適才一來一回，白羽瞳已經硬了。他伸手拉展耀起來，但動作也沒有多少說服力。展耀像是打定什麼主意似的閉著眼，這次他沒有好高騖遠，只嘬著白羽瞳陰莖前端輕輕地吸。他動作有幾分生疏，但肌群記憶還是在的，幾下之後就找回了習慣的節奏，上上下下地舔弄起來。白羽瞳重重地吐出一口憋著的粗氣，手伸進展耀髪間，虛環著他的頭。展耀的唇圈實，從他莖身滑過，一路吞到底，喉頭收縮，傳來吞嚥的細碎聲響。白羽瞳忽然想起他們第一次嘗試給對方口交，那還是中學六年級，會考結束之後的暑假，空氣裡的潮熱和現在的淋浴間如出一轍。那個時候展耀還不懂得收牙齒。

白羽瞳又抹了一把臉，這次他分不清額頭上的是水還是汗。他胡思亂想，魂飛天外。

滾燙蒸汽和堵在喉口的陰莖讓展耀感到窒息的暈眩。他吮吸著白羽瞳的前端，鹹鹹的液體在舌尖泛起澀味。展耀圈起唇，抿著白羽瞳的冠狀溝，小幅度地晃著腦袋，尖端頂在他滑軟的腮側。被水沖淡的隱約膻氣更讓他頭腦發昏。他還抓著吞不進去的部分，指尖偶爾一劃，把邊邊角角都照顧得周到妥貼。白羽瞳哪還受得了這個，頭皮一緊低喘兩聲，向前頂著胯，盡數射在展耀嘴裡。

展耀擰開花灑漱口，吐掉之後皺著眉頭抱怨，“苦的”。他抓著白羽瞳的手直起身，從擱架上扯下一條浴巾衝身後一塞，只說小白你的衣服在臥室就又貓低腰鉆了出去。

白羽瞳再怎麼厚臉皮，也不好意思只圍著浴巾就在租的公寓裡走來走去。大概是因為知道他要來，展耀把堆得到處都是的書和文件挪到床頭櫃上和床架邊，被子倒是被抻得平平整整，鴨絨被看起來很蓬鬆的樣子。白羽瞳並不覺得有多累，卻倒下就不想再起來。他揪過睡衣躺著套上頭，把浴巾掛在門後，又回來癱在床上。

 

不算時差，去年這個時候，他剛剛從警署走出來。調查遭遇瓶頸，負責證物的那位仁兄又因為督察評定考核的關係和他老豆不對盤。他隨便進一間茶餐廳，在擠擠挨挨的小桌子上悶頭吃一碗走青的爽腩河。那個牛肉老極了，湯又沒滋沒味的。大概是懶得再收拾桌子，店家固執己見地安排另一個人孖檯坐在卡座對面。斟水的塑膠杯子新換不久，盛著水散射明晃晃的照燈，抬手時漏一環光下來，像每年利東街的聖誕裝飾。

他突然十分想念展耀。

剛一進門他就接到展耀的電話。波士頓晨早九點，這個時間對假期模式的展耀來說還早得很。他的聲音還霧濛濛的，隔著越洋光纜有三分失真。“好冷喔。”白羽瞳聽見他的小懶貓抱怨。聽筒裡窸窸窣窣的傳來布草摩擦的細小聲音。白羽瞳幾乎可以想像展耀半瞇著眼睛窩在被子裡，只伸出半隻手指撥號的可愛樣子。靠床頭櫃的分機八成是新近安好的。他也不點破，用慣常哄貓的口氣聊瑣碎家常。

波士頓最近雪大不大，晚上有沒有安排出去吃飯，上次發給你的熱紅酒香料找全了嗎不過我覺得你來不及做的。

他回憶著和展耀的對話滑入無夢的酣眠。

 

再醒來時展耀坐在他身邊讀書，髮膠沒抓牢的一縷頭髮跌下來，髮梢戳著鼻樑。白羽瞳伸手去撥，手被展耀擋開。“醒了我們就去超市，”展耀合上書跳下床，“快關門了。”

白羽瞳邊下樓梯邊伸懶腰。他只睡了不到一個鐘頭，但覺得精神格外飽滿，連日被文書工作拖沓的倦怠一掃而空，但又像被浸在暖水裡一樣懶洋洋的，除了精打細算地度好這個假以外別無他想。他還在美滋滋地回味適才浴室裡展耀漂亮的頸線弧度，坐進車里拉安全帶時突然反應過來自己坐在副駕駛。

“你開啊？”

“我有什麼不能開的。”

“哎你能不能行啊，我來吧，你別開了。”

“你才能不能行呢，來什麼來，你沒有美國駕照。”

“我的駕照我帶著呢，你起來你起來。”

展耀一撇嘴，猛地扣好安全帶，腳踩油門車子就往前衝出去。

在全港排第一沒人稱第二第三甩出去好大一截的廿四孝男友白羽瞳眼裡，展耀當然是哪裡都好，哪裡都可愛。但獨獨有一點他接受不了——讓展耀抓方向盤。這貓素日看起來頗為冷靜自持，可一旦坐到駕駛座上就仿佛換了一個人格。白羽瞳抓著車窗上的扶手，開始思考自己有沒有一絲曾經買過人身意外險的可能。天冷路滑，他格外擔心展耀的開法能一車兩命。從公寓到附近的超市只要十分鐘，展耀打方向盤的力氣宛如他此刻身處澳門的F1賽道。

亞洲超市今天來不及去了。他們將就著在街區的連鎖超市裡買了一點即餐吃的生鮮。今晚自然吃不上羊腩煲。不過展耀還是很高興，捏著兩袋蔓越莓乾，一手一包掂量著，研究包裝袋上的文字時眼睛微微瞇起來。白羽瞳對著購物車裡的食材盤算菜色。展耀扔下一包，轉過頭去後面兩排貨架挑酒。白羽瞳推著車跟在他身後，覺得此刻在展耀心裡他可能就是個大型的移動酒樓菜外送機。

 

白羽瞳掌勺，具體吃什麼菜就不大重要。今晚的重頭戲是餐後的熱紅酒。煮熱紅酒其實是早年展耀媽媽家裡的習慣。後來這個平安夜的小小細節被白太太保留下來，每年不落地重複到現在，成為白展兩家聖誕節流程的一部分。哪怕隻身一人在美國過節，展耀也堅持這一項常規——只不過讓他親自動手無異於直接拉火警。展耀偶爾會掙扎一下，但是一支酒配幾片肉桂幾盞八角對每天忙得團團轉的博士生而言太過瑣碎，他又羞於為菜譜這種濕濕碎的小事打電話回家。每臨十二月展耀都會私下向白羽瞳求證豆蔻和丁香的用量，不過到了平安夜他總是乖乖出門去喝。

但今年就完全不一樣了。展耀側身倚著光潔如新的流理台，看著白羽瞳刨檸檬——刨皮刀還是現買的，白羽瞳義正言辭地對展耀的廚房裡除了餐具以外幾乎空空如也這件事表示強烈譴責。為了證明自己還不到全無用武之地的程度，展耀自告奮勇捲起袖子，把丁香釘在橙皮上。

紅酒在陶瓷鍋裡打轉。白羽瞳把火擰小，用長柄杓順時針翻攪內容物。這種時候適合進行一些嚴肅又不太緊要的對話，所以他終於當面正式恭喜展耀拿到教職。

“那你有沒有想過之後留下，其實美國也挺好的。”

展耀拈著切剩下的蘋果核，手上一頓。白羽瞳這句話暗含的意味令他滿心不悅。他抬手把蘋果砸進垃圾桶，直起腰，非常罕見地喊了白羽瞳的教名。“Brandon，”他語氣僵硬，“我不用你替我想太多。”

“貓啊，你是有些事情想得太多了。”——“想得多那也是我有規劃。”

白羽瞳幾乎要搶白：“你才剛剛撥穗幾個月啊。”話到臨頭咬住舌尖，他放輕語調，半是勸慰地說：“這邊環境就很好，教職也難得。”

展耀聞言，瞪圓了貓眼。“白羽瞳，你是覺得我回了香港就找不到工作，要仰仗高級督察過日子嗎？”

“展耀你——”“白sir，我來美國讀博，不是唸幼稚園。我早睡早起規律作息，記憶力沒你退化得快。”

他們沉默地瞪著旋轉的肉桂。每當鍋邊騰起細泡，白羽瞳就伸過勺子，沒好氣地把蘋果塊捅過去。酒香上浮，帶著雜果和香料的甜氣，展耀忍不住吸了吸鼻子。吸氣聲很小，但白羽瞳聽到了。

他拿餘光瞥展耀。一眼。又一眼。

爐火打著的聲音還沒有他們兩個腦內齒輪各自嗖嗖轉動來得響。

再不關火就要煮沸了。是時候加威士忌，白羽瞳習慣性向左手邊探，展耀扭著頭推過一隻shot杯。他在威士忌淋進鍋裡的時候小聲讓步。“算啦。”白羽瞳忍不住想如果展耀有貓鬍子，現在鐵定是耷拉著的。“你這麼費事過來，平安夜我不和你吵架。”又嘀嘀咕咕地——“我最近脾氣很好的”——把兩隻馬克杯塞到白羽瞳手裡。

白羽瞳憋著笑，手下差點打滑。

 

熱紅酒煮好了，白羽瞳清鍋的時候展耀就著長柄杓抿了一口。在家裡他總要找準媽媽取香料的空檔偷偷撒半把蔓越莓乾。剛剛小白背過身翻袋子，他又如法炮製，現在卻品出弄巧成拙，後悔得直咋舌。“味道不好嗎？”白羽瞳看他撇嘴，湊過去親嘴角來嚐。展耀沒有躲開，由他親實這一下。“可以的可以的。”甜是甜了，但白羽瞳煮出來的味道和外面比要好太多，香料的濃淡也剛剛好。入口后的滋味讓他切實想起海灣半坡上的家宅。如果小白退休了，開個酒館也是可以的。白sir牌愛心熱紅酒，包你飲過返尋味。

他們湊在流理臺邊頭對頭地小口啜飲。肉桂和名義上的酒精烘得全身暖融融的，在開著暖氣的房間裡讓人面上發熱。展耀嚥得急，一下連耳朵都紅透了。貓不太能喝酒，這個小白知道。但他沒想到展耀今天臉會紅成這樣。“你在家裡比在這能喝。”展耀比劃著哼了一聲：“家裡每次就給一點點杯底，不算。”

今天的酒對白羽瞳來說過於膩了，展耀倒是很喜歡的樣子。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，毫不遮掩地從杯口上方看過來，直盯著白羽瞳瞧。兩個人齊齊放下杯子，不約而同又心照不宣。白羽瞳習慣了收拾，順手把杯子收進水槽，還沒擰開水龍頭，背後就有醉貓黏過來。展耀臉埋在白羽瞳頸邊等他回頭，見空馬克杯比自己吸引人，就毫不猶疑地張口，對著半領針織衫上露出來的部分又蹭又舔，鼻息攪得直叫人心亂。“去臥室。”他催促。

要說白督察今年學會了什麼新的人生道理，那就是從善如流。

 

他們手腳纏裹著摔進被子。

嚴格來說，這是他們自機場回來之後的第一個吻。展耀支起脖子，下唇刮著白羽瞳的唇珠，舌尖順著人中凸起的輪廓溜冰。白羽瞳被若有似無的貓舌頭牽得心下癢絲絲的。他掌心發燙，像攢著火，探到法蘭絨布料下追展耀的腰。展耀縮起身子向後退，手上卻扯著白羽瞳的衣領不肯鬆。白羽瞳被他帶著撲進床正中，襯衫釦子扯開大半，露出肩頸繃緊的肌肉。展耀急喘一聲，餘下的釦子也不顧了，兩手環上去硬要把對方拉低來接吻。他光顧著舔白羽瞳的上顎，兩手上抬，中身就沒了防備。白羽瞳的手從他身側鑽進背和床之間的縫隙，沿著脊溝摸到後腰。展耀猛地拱腰，咧開嘴呻吟，小腹隔著衣料磨蹭白羽瞳發硬的陰莖。

展耀也硬得狠了。他懸起腰，肆無忌憚地胡鬧，動作是隔靴搔癢更是準允。束著橡筋的家居服極易剝，扯開就露出新雪一樣的腿。白羽瞳弓起背，伏著頭親吻他右邊股溝上方那一塊小腹的皮膚。他的手壓在展耀忽然屈起的大腿上，掌心從腿根一路滑到膝蓋，指尖卡著膝窩向外推，給自己辟開一席之地。展耀扯著上半身去夠床頭櫃的潤滑，手一拂碰倒了瓶子，木頭被撞出悶響。他的腿細，屈伸之間膝蓋骨轉動就格外明顯。關節往下有一暈淺淡的紅，是午後點心被盡數吞下之後留在紙包上的零星奶油漬。估計是跪麻了的。白羽瞳捏捏那塊骨頭，不很用力地咬了一口。“誒！”展耀喝道，伸手用潤滑抵開白羽瞳的額頭。“你咬哪裡呢。”白羽瞳倏地張嘴叼住細長的瓶子，把它從展耀手裡拽過來。他轉著泵頭，狎暱地問：“你還想我咬哪裡？”展耀啞了半拍，眥著眼角罵他癡線，伸手要打卻被白羽瞳抓住手腕，整個埋回床墊裡。

潤滑劑是涼的。白羽瞳抹開一片，指尖到處蹭。展耀只覺得股間被推出一片濕冷。他哼哼著嫌凝膠太冰，又恨不得把這點冷意連著一起推進體內來中和四下蒸騰的燒灼。他捏著白羽瞳的手腕衝穴口伸，手繞過屈起的腿，再往前就夠不著了，繞成一團像是齜牙要咬自己尾巴尖的奶貓。白羽瞳乾脆甩開貓爪，拉著他向下躺，鬆脫撐著的雙臂好讓展耀調整成更方便的姿勢。展耀把枕頭撈來胡亂往腰后一塞，翹起腿架在白羽瞳肩膀上，急急忙忙地又去捉他的小臂。白羽瞳常年佩槍，左右開弓，手上有小而厚的槍繭。他的手指終於如願以償地探進身體，指尖和骨節過於觸感分明。侵入突如其來，久寂的穴道無法抑制地縮緊。展耀屏著呼吸，定睛看著小白只等他動作，像是被魘住似的。白羽瞳見狀一掌拍在展耀屁股上，喊他吸氣。展耀驚得一彈。他不喜歡被拍屁股，一瞬就惱得伸腿要踹，腰部轉力，體內的食指堪堪撞著敏感點。白羽瞳見展耀開聲，就埋頭勾手，認認真真地擴張。

靈活的手指揉開內壁，啫喱質地的潤滑遇熱淋漓流到大腿根。展耀的視線一刻不離地貼著白羽瞳，用眼神指示他再多，再深，再向裡。他的前列腺被按住，白羽瞳還屈起指節刮弄發燙柔軟的腸壁，動作和目光一樣用力。展耀前胸和頸背都燙得發燒。思維不聽使喚，從下午開始他的腦後就在循環播放將至未至的畫面。陰莖漲得發紅，他卻執拗地不肯碰自己的性器。再拖就真的不行了。展耀抓起還沒開封的安全套紙盒對著白羽瞳擲過去，梗起脖子腳跟蹬著催促：“你快點，你快點。”

如果說平時的展耀像是佈下餌料伺機等待獵物落網的貓，醉了以後的他在床上就是蠻不講理的幼獅——他奶聲奶氣地露出牙齒，卻又心急火燎頤指氣使，支使著白羽瞳要這要那。他慣是以指使白羽瞳為樂的。獠牙還沒長齊的小猛獸翻出肚皮，作乖順狀討甜頭。但白羽瞳知道，其實只要再向前一步，這隻危險的貓咪就要揭開偽裝四肢並用撲在他身上，把自己拽入獵獲的陷阱。

他挺身用力，沉進柔軟而滚烫的雪裡。

展耀提著氣，等白羽瞳插進來。前端擦過前列腺，他咬住嘴唇，嗚咽著射了。他的頭髮軟綿綿地順在床上，鬢角的位置疏於打理，長得蓋住紅而發亮的耳尖。白羽瞳不禁親親他還抿著的嘴唇，右手去撬展耀擰著被單的手指。展耀放過手下的織物，掌心翻轉朝上，指縫擠挨挨地貼到一塊。四目相接，他揚起下巴悄聲問候：“好久不見。”

他們少有這樣一上一下的時候。傳教士這個姿勢過於一本正經，展耀總是沒幾下就掙動著要換。他用奇巧花樣掩蓋自己的害羞，久而久之白羽瞳就習慣任著他性子來。但是今天展耀毫無保留地敞開著，把決定權都交出手去。白羽瞳一手撐在展耀腋下，把他的貓困在床中央。展耀仰著頭，白羽瞳的眉目就挨在自己面前。他能看清楚身上人緊鎖著的眉弓的走向，能看清楚身上人鼻翼掛著的汗水，能看清楚身上人眼裡騰湧的赤裸情潮。暖黃的檯燈染上窗簾染上床單染上糾纏的身體，唇舌相交的味道帶著紅酒和檸檬皮的醇。

展耀伸手攀白羽瞳的肩膀，拇指扣牢，指甲在斜方肌上亂劃亂抓。他用鼻尖探前去蹭白羽瞳掛著汗的上唇，把自己的喘息喂進白羽瞳嘴裡。剛剛在廚房他只是藉著酒精下肚借題發揮，現在醉意上頭才是真的天旋地轉。手下肌肉收縮起伏，展耀渾然覺得自己抓著的是擺動的船槳。他在細而窄的划艇上顛簸搖晃，要搭著快感一路摔到激流下游，水擊石穿敲得他眼冒金星。展耀的眼睛融化成帶著酒氣的焦糖。他全身泛著粉，漂亮得像被夕光照著的大理石。白羽瞳抽插的動作迅速而精準，但又帶著纏綿的意味。該用幾分力氣，該對準什麼角度，全都比照展耀最受用卻也最受不了的方式，把快感無法抗拒地注射進他的身體。展耀搭在白羽瞳肩膀上的腿將將掛不住，他下意識吸緊小腹，內壁收裹著，全憑醉後本能迎合白羽瞳的進犯。

展耀完完全全被操開了，周身柔軟，足以令白羽瞳整個插進去。陰莖在深處翻攪，他止不住地低哼。羽瞳羽瞳，尾音糯糯的，每叫一聲就把白羽瞳肺部的空氣抽走一點。白羽瞳幾乎想要把逼仄的窒悶全部發洩出去，又忍不住想看亮晶晶的貓兒眼舒服得水光流轉的樣子。他抵著敏感點細緻地研磨，展耀急促地呻吟，無言地要求更多。他癟著嘴唇親暱纏人地喊Brandy，淚和汗一起淌下來。

白羽瞳把展耀鎖在懷裡，舌尖追著蜿蜒而下的水痕。他垂著眼睛，眈眈逐逐地吻展耀頸邊的汗，表情認真神色虔誠，如同細品最純淨的葡萄酒。展耀的指尖陷進白羽瞳的手背。他眼角燒紅了一圈，瞳仁氤著夜露，一疊聲地連連叫著小白，整個人都拱著迎進白羽瞳懷裡。自唇下皮膚傳來的輕微顫慄和溫度一起，染得白羽瞳直覺靈魂都燃著了。他抬手撫摸展耀急促收縮著的胸廓。貓到了美國反倒把自己餓瘦了，骨頭之間深深地凹下去。白羽瞳掐著展耀的腰，額頭抵著他熾天使的額頭，急渴地吮吻展耀的嘴唇。他願意將自己的血肉化為塵泥，張開肋骨用力擁抱缺失僅少的另一根。展耀回抱得比他還要用力。他知道展耀也一樣。他們自然都是一樣的。

他們緊貼著迎來水幕轟鳴般的高潮，一起墜入瀑布下方的深潭。

 

 

展耀趴在白羽瞳旁邊，兩指夾著被角打轉，把織物裹在手上。他剛剛掙扎著想下床接水喝，被白羽瞳摟著腰攔住。展耀還帶半點恍惚，索性窩回床上，聽白羽瞳絮絮叨叨地講警署的瑣碎事情。對街那家茶餐廳真難吃最好快點執笠換一間別的，文書處理總是被打回來特別煩人，CID的哪個衰鬼最近又怎樣怎樣。小白時常對他讓步，但幾乎不會像今天這樣。這就算是服軟了。

他暗自開心著，忍不住翹起來的唇角遮在被單後面。就連白羽瞳摸他的頭髮展耀也不擋開，只是偏過臉去親小白的耳朵。他含住白羽瞳溫涼的耳垂，舌尖撥弄著耳釘。小白倒抽一口涼氣，跟著就往後躲。

有什麼好躲的呀。展耀跟著向下瞧。

硬了就再來一次吧。

 

他們沒至於亂七八糟地瞎買，但也都配備齊全，足以讓人回味一場濕黏甜膩的性愛。展耀兩膝卡在白羽瞳腰側，大腿上肌肉因他自己的動作而緊繃——手指沾了新的潤滑，就著適才殘存的痕跡在穴道裡來回進出——展耀的確有一把好手，從各種意義上說。肌骨形廓完美，其上包裹美好纖細的皮肉。白羽瞳最喜歡的就是裸裎相對的時候，展耀迷墜在情潮裡，面上帶著天真又豔麗的肉欲。肌肉冬月起伏的雪丘，堅硬又柔和。白羽瞳掌心貼著展耀的身體遊走，摩挲肋骨下方淤紅的痕跡，掌紋和皮膚之間隔著兩層汗水。薄汗如磁石，皮肉相貼血脈搏動，觸感分明。

“你看什麼，喜歡啊？”展耀聲音裡夾著雜音般的鼻息，黏膜被攪動的水聲分外淫靡。他伏低身子和白羽瞳接吻，脊骨凸起像卵石浮出水面。“當然。”白羽瞳說，掌心一路下滑到腰窩，指尖在被掐出來的指印上搔刮挑動。

“喜歡就自己來拿。”展耀雖是這麼說著，卻抽出自己的手指，在白羽瞳胸口散漫劃下無意義的字元。他抬腰而後坐下，把白羽瞳的性器一點一點緩慢地含進身體裡。白羽瞳最喜歡展耀的一點就是他毫不遮掩，就像此刻他挺腰吞吐著自己，身前勃起前液淋漓，張牙舞爪地昭示快感。但這樣的坦誠又不是放浪。展耀時刻都是打開的，而他全然的坦誠之中又帶著明顯的羞赧。開放和閉合相連，融為一體。

愛人因彼此而坦誠，但這份飽滿的愛意呀，卻還是讓人感到訝異與欣喜。

這讓他們對彼此著迷。

高潮來得緩慢卻綺麗，溫暖舒緩如同平安夜燃騰的火爐和靜寂柔軟的落雪，暢然而滿足。

窗外有童聲唱聖誕頌歌。他們縮在輕盈的鴨絨被下，隔開西九的警務哈佛的論文和餘下整個世界旁若無人地淺淺接吻。

我想要的聖誕禮物已經來了，他還祝我新年快樂。

 

 

 

END


End file.
